(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle for holding and transporting a small child and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wheeled vehicle for holding a small child in an upright standing position for increasing the child's visual interaction with the surrounding environment.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of strollers and trailers for transporting babies and small children. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,599 to Lockett et al. a combination stroller and trailer is shown. This type of stroller limits the vision of a child riding therein since he or she is placed in a supine or sitting position near ground level. Further, most horizontal strollers and trailers have no independent suspension systems and the child is subject to vibration and distress which accumulates during the travel period.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,099 to Malin, U.S. Pat. No. 148,522 to Marcus, U.S. Pat. No. 315,884 to Baker and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,784 to Muscat different types of a child carrier, a child cart, a walker and a vertical supporter are shown. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,445 to Haibeck and U.S. Pat. No. 273,776 to Forrest two different types of vehicles are shown for helping hold a handicap person in an upright position. None of these prior art patents disclose the unique structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein when addressing the above mentioned problem of transporting a small child who heretofore has limited vision due to being held in a setting or supine position and with eye contact near ground level.